Land of the Beast
Information The Land of the Beast also known as Chamadar is an island which is situated just to the east of the Land of the Eternal Chaos. It was formed by the early Aetheria until the Ancient Darkness was released from the Universal Etheria Tree. Many people go through Chamadar to have better chances at fleeing persecution from the Oberon Knights and the government. The skies surrounding this island are perpetually overcast, which result in the country having cold, dark, and dank weather. Oddly enough, however, it rains slightly more than usual in the Land of the Beast than one would think for an island that is eternally covered by clouds. In addition, there are many monsters and demons that reside in Chamadar that it is often said no one is able to get in or out of the country unless they manage to get past these beasts. The Land of the Beast contains Ge'ul, which serves as a home and training grounds for. It is also the place where those of the Ninja class or type of class often go to train. A powerful organization dedicated to bringing about the ruination of the Land of the Beast was founded known as the Serpent's Maw. Those that are shealthy with speed like Ninja, seem to have an affinity for sound, shadow, and speedy techniques but the majority are able to use many types of seals against elemental attacks as well. Moreover, several of the ninja from this country are practitioners of fujutsu, an arcane technique which involves summoning souls from the afterlife and binding them to oneself, in order to use their spiritual power for various methods. The citizens of this country harbor great resentment for the people of the Land of Eternal Chaos, due to the atrocious acts of persecution which many of them endured at their hands. As a result, they welcome with open arms anyone who bears a grudge against the Land of Eternal Chaos. This resentment is so great that it led to the formation of An'un, whose sole purpose is to reunite the two lands and overthrow the Sagacious Arbitrary. History Long ago the Land of the Beast was created by the early Aetheria. About only a few years before the prologue, A few refugees established various towns on the island, and began to construct the infrastructure that was so crucial to their survival as a country. The islanders had discovered that the island was perennially covered by storm clouds, and in honor of this, named it the Land of the Beast. In the years to come, the people would accept more refugees who had somehow found their way to the island. Through time, the population would increase substantially, and with it would the development of the country increase. One day, a young woman by the name of Fulima, along with several other ninja, journeyed to the top of the Land of the Beast's highest mountain, where he engaged in meditative activity. The exact details of what subsequently occurred are unknown, but it is known that the ninja called upon spirits from the afterlife and asserted control over them for several seconds. They dubbed the art "fujutsu", and the details of it were bequeathed to selected shinobi of the country. The mountain was therefore called "Mount Enigma" to commemorate the event. At some point after the Land of the Beast became a developed nation, which was decades after its discovery, the Land of Eternal Chaos had went to war with the country to invade it. Though the war was eventually repulsed, it had profound physical and psychological consequences for its citizens. The war amplified the abhor which the Land of the Beast's citizens held for the Land of Eternal Chaos, and spurred them to create Ga'ul for defensive purposes. This hatred later also spawned the organization known as An'un, which has a goal of reuniting the two countries at any cost, even the lives of others. Cities Ge'ul Ge'ul is the capitol of Chamadar located within the Land of the Beast. It was founded by the early Aetheria and used today as Sacra Lunaris' home of the Great Assassins. It serves as a home and training grounds for the majority of the ninja and assassin population of the Land of the Beast and the people worldwide. The capitol itself is surrounded by numerous hills and is perennially overcast, both of which lend a dark, yet somehow peaceful atmosphere to the city. Fulima is anything but, owing to the warm nature of its inhabitants. The government of Ge'ul is comprised of the Sagacious Arbitrary who overule all 6 of the Countries in Sacra Lunaris. As of the present day, there have been three Kaira, the current one being Kayō. Due to the great abhor which the citizens of this village hold for the Land of Eternal Chaos, Fulima was responsible for the formation of the An'un, an organization whose sole purpose is to wreak havoc on the country. Despite claiming to do otherwise, Fulima hosts and collaborates directly with this organization, as every An'un member is a resident of it. Other Locations * Chimera Valley * Mount Enigma * Reichi Shrine Technology The Land of the Beast has created many unprecedented technological innovations, foremost amongst these being their sailing vessels, ship upgrades and battle-operating machinery like Tanks and the armaments which those vessels carry. They use electricity from the turbulent waters that power converts into electric power. Most citizens possess adroit shipbuilding skills, necessitated by the turbulent waters which surround the island. These require incredibly robust vessels to traverse, and as such, the watercraft produced by the Land of the Beast are unsurpassed by any other nation in terms of speed, durability, and weaponry. They create many types of special Ninja tools such as electric and plasma shuriken that when thrown emit incinerating lasers and can split into multiple shuriken, seals that prevent attacks that require energy and short blades that possess electronic handles that cause them to retract or extend in battle. These citizens are well-armed, due to the fact that many monsters roam these areas. Some have the Ninja Ballista which is a powerful weapon that is discharged by its operator sending mana or affinity into it. The ballista then changes the shape of the mana into that of a javelin, before firing it at high velocity in the form of a burst. This mana burst is highly effective against both sea and ground-based targets. Trivia Category:Locations